If It Takes Forever, Forever It'll Be
by AMKelley
Summary: Kíli sort've has a thing for Bilbo but he can't bring himself to say it. When words fail him he starts doing things to prove his love for the halfling but Bilbo is far too stubborn to see them as genuinely nice gestures. *Sexual content, Interspecies, Dwarf/Hobbit sex, M/M*
1. Chapter 1

He doesn't know when it started exactly and it seems that everyone else had figured it out before he even knew what it was, which was kind of odd because he was highly observant of everything around him. It shouldn't surprise Kíli that much since Fíli always insists that he wouldn't know he was in love even if it shot him with an arrow. Funny how he didn't know the first thing about himself but could tell you the names of all the great dwarves before him, forwards and backwards.

But if Kíli was going to pick the first time he fell in love with Bilbo it had to have been when Bilbo rushed around his house terrified for the safety of family heirlooms and knick knacks with sentimental value as his home was invaded by uproarious dwarves. Bilbo had looked awfully adorable padding around with outstretched arms as if being cautious and the worried little quiver in his bottom lip shouldn't have made him look so damn fragile.

Bilbo looked absolutely disheveled that night. Shirt tucked into his trousers halfway, suspenders hanging loosely on his shoulder and by his side, and his hair was slightly tousled from exasperation. Kíli had thought his initial feeling of Bilbo had been amusement and he had thought of Bilbo as being too homely, but that's how hobbits were. He'd bet that Bilbo was afraid to get one little thing dirty.

While those statements were true, Kíli failed to recognize his feelings as something far more deeper than amusement. He found Bilbo to be mousy and endearing and perhaps a little silly at times, panicking over the smallest things. Kíli could tell he never spent a lot of time with dwarves because it seemed that Bilbo thought they were just stocky people that trashed everything in their wake (even though they could do it so easily).

But with that put aside, Kíli had more pressing matters to deal with than stereotypes.

Kíli was in love with Bilbo. A hobbit. A quiet, prim and proper, hole-in-the-ground, hill dweller from the Shire that didn't know the difference between an axe and a sword, but damn did he look cute puzzling the two over. Kíli should be convincing himself that he had been hit on the head pretty hard to believe something so ludicrous as falling in love with a halfling but he's not. He's supposed to feel ashamed but he can't. Kíli's not afraid of what others might think, his problem runs deeper than that.

He's never been great with words, especially when feelings were concerned, but if the emotion was strong enough Kíli could get the message through somehow. If Fíli and the others knew about his predicament before he did, Kíli was sure that Bilbo would figure it out sooner or later. Kíli just needed to find a way to say it without having to speak. It was hard to practice confessing his love for Bilbo, let alone actually admitting it, and his brother certainly didn't help ease the pressure by teasing him every chance he got.

So Kíli had the next best idea of killing two birds with one stone. He could show Bilbo that he cares for him whilst giving his people a good name by doing things out of adoration. He could woo and sweep the little halfling off of his hairy feet in no time if he really put forth the effort and he was pretty determined to do just that. Once he had a prey he wouldn't stop hunting until he claimed it for himself.

The first attempt could've gone better, Kíli thought.

It had been a long night of feasting, music, and boisterous tales of ancestors amongst the dwarves and what better place to do this than at Bilbo's cozy little hole in the ground? It was the first night all over again and Bilbo still managed to look like a nervous wreck, chasing around the room to protect his precious cups and plates being thrown around carelessly but with such grace at the same time. The halfling had gotten tired fast, clearly exhausted and wound too tightly with worry.

While Thorin and the others were in the main room, playing music by the fireside, Kíli chose to stay behind in the dining area to see if Bilbo wanted help. Kíli saw how weary that youthful face looked or how the spring in Bilbo's deceivingly light step had turned into a stumble of tired limbs, dragging themselves across the ground as if they were made of stone. And even though none of his dishes perished a trip to the floor or against the wall, Bilbo still managed to look distraught.

Kíli poked his head around the archway connecting the dining area with the adjoining room, watching quietly as Bilbo dragged himself to the other side of the table to collect all the dishes the dwarves had dirtied this night. Bilbo attempted to heave them all at once but found himself setting them down just as quickly. Bilbo stood there for a moment, studying the structure of how the dishes were stacked and trying to figure out the best way of cleaning them up.

Kíli emerged from the corner and walked further into the dining room, trying to make himself known but going unnoticed by Bilbo. He stood there for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should go through with this. Bilbo hadn't acknowledged his presence yet and if he wanted to chicken out Kíli could sneak away right now to join the others instead. No, he must do this. If Kíli backs out now he'll never be known.

"Ahem," Kíli cleared his throat with a cough, causing Bilbo to whip his head up.

Kíli took a step forward slowly to gauge the hobbit's comfort level. After having his pantry cleared out by dwarves for the second time Kíli wouldn't be surprised if Bilbo cringed away from him. But luckily for Kíli he didn't. In fact, Bilbo's once tense shoulders slouched a little as if in relief, so Kíli had no choice but to take that as a good sign. An even better sign was when Bilbo smiled slightly and greeted him warmly despite looking dreadfully exhausted.

"Good morning," Bilbo said nervously, smoothing his shirt out and tucking it into his pants properly like he was fixing himself up for Kíli. The first night all over again.

"It's nighttime," Kíli observed with amusement, a fond smile creasing his face.

"Good evening then," Bilbo gushed, turning back to the dirty dishes and scratching his head. Bilbo was fidgeting and shuffling around the room to make himself look busy but Kíli wasn't letting up or leaving. When Kíli didn't leave, or move for that matter, Bilbo turned back to him with an expectant look on his face. "Can I help you?"

"Look's to me like you can't even help yourself, master Baggins," Kíli shot back spryly, stepping in further, approaching Bilbo more confidently. Kíli's warm eyes stared longingly at him, making Bilbo blush and look away.

"Well, if you..." Bilbo hesitated on the next word, "...men could learn to pick up after yourselves..." He trailed off again leaving Kíli to figure out the rest of the sentence, not caring if he offended the dwarf or not.

"I could help you," Kíli offered, slowly making his way over to Bilbo so that they were only a few feet apart. Kíli rested his hand upon the tabletop, taking another step closer while let his hand rake across the wooden surface.

"What? So you can actually break something this time?" Bilbo accused with a hint of irritation, backing away just slightly away from Kíli.

"I just wanted to help,", Kíli admitted honestly, shoulders slumping. He quickly changed tactics and straightened up more, turning his back on Bilbo. "But since you seem dependent on doing it yourself..." Kíli trailed off, shooting a look over his shoulder.

Kíli began to walk away slowly, giving Bilbo just enough time to mull it over in his stubborn little head covered in auburn curls. Bilbo bit his lip and fidgeted awkward toward Kíli, trying to prevent him from leaving but trying to let him go at the same time. In the end Bilbo caved and let out a huffing sigh that suggested he was too frustrated to spare his pride this once.

"Wait," Bilbo said in a rushed voice, sticking a hand out towards Kíli. He watched Kíli as he turned around nonchalantly, grinning like he won. Like he knew what was coming. Bilbo sighed, defeated. "Just, help me sort this lot out. Just this once."

Kíli nodded once with a huge smile across his face, hurrying to Bilbo's side as if eager to help the halfling and he was. As soon as he was within reach of the dishes Kíli was heaving them up in strong arms and marching into the little kitchen area. Bilbo rushed up beside Kíli holding his arms out in case they decide to topple over but they never did. Kíli shook his head. Bilbo really needed to put more faith into dwarves and stop assuming they were all clumsy.

The dwarf set them down on the small table with a tiny groan, straightening up to smile at Bilbo expectantly, looking for praise or any sign that Bilbo was grateful. But Bilbo had a neutral expression on his face and Kili's heart dropped just slightly. What was Kíli expecting anyway? That Bilbo would just hop into bed with him just because he carried dirty dishes for him? That they'd ride off into the sunset on a pony, just them against the world? What utter nonsense had nestled it's way into Kíli's mind?

"Well, at least none of them are broken," Bilbo thanked in his own awkward way. "But they're still dirty. Good morning," Bilbo dismissed nervously, not caring if he neglected to acknowledge it was nighttime once again.

Bilbo huffed stubbornly pushing past Kíli to venture off in another part of his house, needing a break from staring at dirty dishes all night. He'd hate washing them tomorrow since the remains of food will be dried on there by then, but he really needed to lie down. Bilbo prayed that the dwarves would clear out soon but he knew that'd be asking for too much since it was a long shot.

Kíli was left alone with the stack of dishes, eyeing them ruefully as if silently scolding them for not helping him with his situation. He sighed, dragging himself out of the little kitchen and back into the main room where everyone else was. Kíli plopped down into one off the small chairs, huffing as he did, which caused Fíli to titter under his breath like he had seen everything that happened.

Kíli had gotten nowhere.

The second time went a little better. At least, Kíli hoped it did.

Kíli knocked on Bilbo's front door, wearing the best and most genuine smile he could muster, which wasn't very difficult since he was destined to make Bilbo his. After withdrawing his hand away he made sure to stand up straight, fixing his long messy hair with his free hand. He clutched the gift he brought for Bilbo to his chest, feeling just how hard his heart was beating.

The door creaked open slowly, almost cautiously, and Bilbo stuck his curly head out the door looking around like a frightened animal that had been cornered by his hunter. He stared up at Kíli with big eyes, sighing with relief that it was only one of them and not a gang of dwarves demanding entry to his once cozy little home.

"Ah, Kíli. Is it just you then?" Bilbo inquired nervously, dreading that at any moment Thorin and his boisterous kin would jump out of the shrubbery at any given moment as if it was some special surprise.

"Here," Kíli said as he disregarded the hobbit's question. Kíli blushed as he presented Bilbo with a bouquet of flowers that ranged in colors and species. "I picked these for you."

Bilbo eyed them precariously as he furrowed his brows together with an incredulous expression caught between worry and flattery. Kíli smiled nervously at the halfling, hoping that this would be his ticket into Bilbo's good graces and heart but after holding his arm out with the bouquet in his hand for an increased amount of time he let it fall to his side, beginning to frown.

"Do you not like them?" Kíli asked worriedly, craning his head to one side as he waited for Bilbo to tell him what he was thinking.

"No, I do," Bilbo said quickly, catching Kíli by the wrist to take the flowers out of his hand and smelling them. "That is why I grew them," he continued frankly, recognizing where Kíli had picked these from.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Well, I can only imagine how tore up my garden is now, thanks to you," Bilbo huffed bitterly, pushing Kíli out of the way and marching out of his front door to see the damage done to his precious garden.

He still had the bouquet clenched in his tiny fist as he padded over to the tiny garden he kept tidy and well protected , or so he thought. Bilbo was prepared to see the soil tore up and wilted stems that had been snapped in half or yanked roughly out of the ground but when he got to his garden he didn't see either of those things. There was still a fair amount of flowers left and the ones that were now in his hand had been removed delicately with unbridled care, like Kíli had used special pruning shears to extract them.

Bilbo snapped his jaw shut audibly, forgetting all the accusations he was so ready to throw around at Kíli and calming down that his garden was still somewhat intact. He spared a look down at the carefully plucked bouquet in his hand, noticing the silk ribbon that kept them together, flushing slightly at what that might suggest. Bilbo spun around on his big feet, looking flabbergasted at Kíli. Kíli smiled hopefully once again but cringed when Bilbo decided to wear a scowl instead.

"Y-you! You stole my flowers!" Bilbo accused with a flailing stuttered, finding anything he could that would make the situation an unpleasant one.

"I hardly stole them!" Kíli defended. "Besides, they're still in your possession."

"I... well... you..." Bilbo was fumbling with his words and completely flustered with the whole scenario that was playing out between them. Bilbo would point a finger at Kíli and ball his fist a few times and it was clear the smirk on Kíli's face began to gnaw at the little hobbit's pride. "You had no right pruning my flowers!"

"I don't see why you fuss so much over your flowers. They're stuck in a small little garden all day. What's the point in growing flowers if you can enjoy them?" Kíli gushed. "I thought that you could put them beside your bed or... wherever..."

Bilbo seemed to consider this and while it hadn't been such a bad suggestion he still felt angry and violated by Kíli's assumptions. He could feel himself blushing when he realized what Kíli's odd behavior for the past week and a half had been all about. Bilbo shook his head and stood his ground with big hairy feet. It was all just a ploy to romanticize Bilbo from the truth. He was sure of it.

"Well, you thought wrong," Bilbo blushed irritably, looking away from Kíli's knowing gaze. "I'll have you know that these flowers that you have so viciously defiled were very hard to get and are extremely rare, not to mention expensive!"

Kíli grinned widely at Bilbo's stubborn pride to always be right and defiant. He found it quite cute actually, seeing that little hobbit raise his voice and throw a tantrum at change. Bilbo was definitely acting like a child and Kíli couldn't help but bark out a laugh at his expense, shaking his head at such hobbit-y nonsense.

"What's got you going then?" Bilbo mused with a stiff lip, flushing more and more at Kíli's behavior.

"I knew you'd say something like that," Kíli chuckled deeply, unphased. "So I got you these."

Kíli held out his hand, waiting for Bilbo to turn around, and when he finally did he handed him a small little sack no bigger than his hand. Bilbo took it from Kíli and opened it up, peering in to see a generous amount of seeds just begging to be planted. The hobbit looked up from the sack to see Kíli beaming at him. He would over think everything so he'd be prepared, Bilbo thought ruefully.

"And if you want I can help you plant them," Kíli offered full heartedly. "I've been reading up on it and I'm sure that with the proper tools i cou-"

"What are you trying to prove?" Bilbo interrogated, pointing the bouquet of flowers at Kíli as if it were a weapon, or a shield. He was pink in the face from frustration and anger and he just wanted to know what the catch was.

"Prove?" Kíli puzzled quzically, not knowing where Bilbo was coming from.

"I know what you're up to and it won't work!" Bilbo stated stubbornly, advancing on Kíli with his bundle of precious flowers.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Kíli pleaded backing away from Bilbo with his hands held up in the air.

"You're trying to justify the rude behavior of your kin and trying to give dwarves a good name by buttering me up!" Bilbo accused, pouting like a little child.

"That's not what I'm trying to prove at all," Kíli insisted, pushing the flowers out of his face carefully and standing up straighter.

Kíli moved closer into Bilbo's personal space, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly because all the things he wanted to say were just begging to be let out and for a second he thought he might explode. He cupped Bilbo's delicate face, shaping it with his strong hands as he leaned in slightly closer. Bilbo's breath caught and his eyes widened, expecting everything and expecting nothing at the same time. Bilbo's heart was pounding out of his chest.

"There are some things that dare not leave my tongue and so, master Baggins, the only thing I can do is show you what I've been trying to tell you," Kíli whispered secretly, wrapping his arms around the little halfling to crush him to his body. Kíli closed his eyes and tightened his grip around Bilbo, not wanting to let go for one second even if the sky was falling. Kíli turned his face so he could whisper into Bilbo's pointed ear.

"And if it takes forever to tell you, forever it'll be."


	2. Chapter 2

He doesn't know how it came to this and he figures that it's already too late to turn back. You've already come so far, Bilbo tells himself over and over, you can't stop now even though you're dying from embarrassment. Bilbo realizes that his cheeks are burning despite it being slightly chilly in his little home. He was far too nervous that he couldn't stop his hands from trembling.

If he wasn't more contained Bilbo was sure that he'd ruin everything just because of some jitters and butterflies in his stomach, which was absurd. Why did he have butterflies? It's not like he had anything rational to be nervous about. Bilbo had only invited Kíli over for tea to apologize for his rude behavior and careless assumptions he made about Kíli's kin. It's not like it was a date or anything...

It didn't explain why Bilbo had prepared a more than generous lunch, even for a dwarf, or the fact that Bilbo had spent an hour picking out what to wear for his impending company. Bilbo never dressed up for anyone, not even on holidays. No hobbit in their right mind would be so self-conscience as to actually dress up for visitors. That's not to say they didn't have nice clothes, they just found the notion to impress unnecessary.

But Bilbo was acting quite contradictory. Every so often Bilbo would stop what he was doing to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt and fuss with his hair for a brief moment before continuing with his current task. He didn't even notice he was doing it until he nearly tripped over his own feet, catching himself on the corner of the table. When he shuffled upright Bilbo huffed a nervous laugh, disregarding all the sensations bubbling up from the floor and ghosting along his body. He shook his goosebumps off as a reaction to the slight draft, but he knew that was a lie.

The table was beginning to be covered with several dishes featuring various cuisines and supplements that Bilbo hoped might impress or please Kíli, then again dwarves never really paid attention to what they were eating. The object of eating was to devour your food before anyone else could get their hands on it, so this made it quite difficult for dwarves to see what exactly they had consumed. If they liked it great, but if your cooking was terrible... you better run for the hills.

But that didn't concern Bilbo one bit because if there was one things hobbits did or knew best was preparing food. Bilbo thought for a moment that dwarves and hobbits weren't quite different after all. They're both small creatures, sure, but they're both well known for having a large appetite. Funny how people so small could put away so much food without batting an eyelash, Bilbo mused consciously.

There was a knock at the door and Bilbo flinched out of his thoughts to successfully drop a plate of biscuits, sending it crashing to the ground and dispersing the contents across the floor. Bilbo cursed to himself under his breath, freezing up as he contemplated what to tend to first, the guest or the mess. He ended up scurrying off to the front door, afraid that if he took time to clean up the mess his guest would leave.

Bilbo stopped in front of the door to take a deep breath and smooth out his hair, trying to look anything but disheveled. He was sure that it was Kíli arriving for the lunch that had been prepared specially for him by Bilbo. Another barrage of knocks resounded on the wood of the door and Bilbo shooed away those pesky butterflies that took a liking to making Bilbo nervous. This is NOT a date, Bilbo scolded internally, this is a formal apology.

He gripped the knob and pulled the door inward to open it up invitingly for his expected dwarf guest, trying to wear a confident smile but knowing it only gave away his nervousness. Kíli didn't seem to notice the tension Bilbo was carrying in his shoulders and Bilbo was thankful for that. Kíli smiled warmly at Bilbo the way that he so often did whenever in the company of the hobbit. Neither of them say a word as Bilbo mutely invited Kíli into his home, brushing arms in the process.

Their heads snapped in the direction of the other, bringing them far too close with their faces mere inches away from eachother. Bilbo was forced to look up into Kíli's dark eyes in a heart stopping stupor, searching their depths precariously as his breathing ceased altogether. Kíli wasn't smiling anymore. His face had taken on a more serious expression almost as if he, too, were at a loss for words and breath. Why had they both gotten the same impulse to look at eachother when they touched accidentally?

Bilbo suddenly felt even smaller under Kíli's intense dark gaze that seemed to look right through him, reading everything there was to know about him. It made Bilbo shudder and he wished that he could just disappear, turn invisible so Kíli wouldn't be able to see how flustered he was. Bilbo immediately thought of last week when Kíli had cupped his face and hugged him, whispering cryptic confessions into his pointed ear until he was flushed all over.

Bilbo could feel himself turning pink from the memory alone and he was sure Kíli caught onto that the moment he diverted his eyes away from the dwarf's. Kíli frowned subtly, tilting his head so he could gain eye contact with Bilbo once again but the hobbit refused to meet his gaze. For a fleeting moment Kíli thought Bilbo was mad at him again or annoyed at his presence, but it was unlikely. Bilbo wanted him to come over.

"Bilbo..." Kíli trailed off, wanting to ask if he was alright and he was ready to reach a hand out to cup Bilbo's face, but Kíli quickly retreated his hand.

"Come," said Bilbo, brushing off the whole situation with a tiny tremble in his voice, "I've made us tea."

Kíli followed Bilbo closely as he was led through the house and into the dining area, noticing that Bilbo was wearing a shirt that looked new or a shirt that he wore on rare occasions. The hobbit's hair even looked more tame than the other times as well, leaving Kíli to wonder why Bilbo would do things to look nicer. Then again, he hardly knew Bilbo. That didn't stop Kíli from being infatuated with him though.

When they arrived to the dining room to indulge in lunch and tea Bilbo had realized the mess that was still on the ground, having forgot about it when he went to let Kíli into his home. Bilbo blushed profusely, padding over to the shattered plate and soiled biscuits quickly in hopes of hiding it from Kíli. But it was too late because Kíli saw it. It wasn't exactly inconspicuous.

Bilbo dropped to the ground on his knees, rushing to pick up his earlier blunder before he could be subjected to even more embarrassment. His face was burning hot and Bilbo was sure that his cheeks were a lovely shade of red by now. As Bilbo picked up the shards and crumbs he was aware that his hands were shaking, making him juggle the mess which in turn reunited it with the floor. Bilbo grunted in all his frustration and when Kíli knelt beside him he tried picking the pieces up again.

"Let me help you," Kíli offered, reaching for the shards Bilbo had dropped only to have his hands swatted away.

"I've got it!" snapped Bilbo stubbornly, not wanting Kíli to mock him later for having trouble picking up a simple shattered dish he had been partially responsible for causing. Bilbo wouldn't let go of his pride. "I can do it myself."

"Bilbo," Kíli said lowly, wrapping a hand around Bilbo's tiny wrist that made the hobbit stop what he was doing and look up at him. "You don't have to worry about showing weakness in front of me. I won't think any less of you."

"Like I care what you'd think anyway," Bilbo huffed, pulling his wrist away only to have it yanked back towards Kíli. The dwarf wasn't going to let go of his wrist and Bilbo couldn't budge Kíli's grip even if he tried. Kíli was so much stronger than him.

"You do care. On some level you care a lot about what I think of you," Kíli stated matter-of-factly, pulling Bilbo closer to him and making the halfling keep eye contact. He could feel Bilbo trembling with adrenaline.

"I beg your pardon?" Bilbo asked flustered, getting offended by what he perceived as mockery. The heat rose up inside of Bilbo as he got more and more insecure, feeling threatened in so many ways that his heart and brain were jumping through gauntlets by the time he was able to glare at Kíli.

"Well, you're wearing a nice shirt that looks like it hasn't even been broken into yet and your hair..." Kíli trailed off in a far away tone, bringing his other hand up to brush a curl out of Bilbo's face as he admired the beauty of this hobbit. "It's all very nice," Kíli whispered, cupping the side of Bilbo's jaw. "You look quite lovely, master Baggins."

Bilbo's mouth went dry as Kíli let go of his wrist, retreating backwards slightly as if telling Kíli he was relinquishing his control and that it was okay to clean up the mess. Kíli got the hint and went to rounding up each shard and biscuit diligently before Bilbo could change his mind. Kíli's hands were a little bigger than Bilbo's so he was able to collect more of it up in one go rather than several handfuls, which made the clean up much shorter than it would've been.

"You can just set it on the table in the kitchen," Bilbo informed meekly as he remained on his knees with his head hung low. "I'll toss it out later."

Kíli nodded mutely as he stood up to walk pass Bilbo and into the kitchen, setting down the clutter gently before returning to Bilbo. Bilbo was sitting on the ground now with his legs off to one side and his hands braced on the floor to keep him upright. Kíli knelt down on one knee to stoop down to Bilbo, searching the hobbit's face for something, anything. He wish he knew what Bilbo was thinking in that moment. Kíli wish he could just say those words that he longed to mutter.

Kíli stared up at the table, looking it over and seeing how abundant with food it was for the first time upon arriving. His eyebrows arched up it his hairline and Kíli marveled at how Bilbo went all out with the lunch he prepared. He wondered for a split second if Bilbo had invited the others over as well because there was far too much food for the both of them. Kíli looked back at Bilbo, wanting to just hold him so he didn't have to see that sad face twisted in a mixture of emotions.

"Did you make this just for me?" Kíli asked, starting a conversation just so he didn't have to sit in silence.

Bilbo only nodded.

"It's very sweet of you, master Baggins," Kíli complimented, putting a hand on top of Bilbo's affectionately and letting his thumb graze just above his tiny wrist. Bilbo stared up at him as if he were frozen in time, opening and closing his mouth a few times, clearly at a loss for words. "My brother will be quite jealous."

The dwarf smiled fondly, amused at his own words but it slowly faded away because Bilbo wasn't smiling, he wasn't showing any recognizable emotion and Kíli felt that something was truly wrong with him. Kíli just didn't know what it was. Kíli could feel the pain stabbing his heart like a dagger and he knew then that the feelings he held for Bilbo went a lot deeper. Deeper than they already were.

"Master Baggins, are you well? Do you need to lie down?" Kíli inquired, concerned for Bilbo's well-being. Kíli tightened his hand around Bilbo's wrist once again, trying to tell the hobbit everything just from that little motion. "I could carry you to bed if you wish it. It's really no prob-"

"Why are you so nice to me?" Bilbo interrogated out of the blue, demanding a real answer from Kíli this time because last week Kíli had been so cryptic. "Why do you do these things for me? Lord knows I've never done anything for you besides criticize your way of life."

"You did this," Kíli beamed, gesturing to the lunch Bilbo had set up for them. "I don't know why, but as far as I'm concerned it doesn't matter." Kíli reached his other hand out so that he was gripping both of Bilbo's wrist in a gentle clutch, gaining his undivided attention. "You're a stubborn little creature but you have a heart of gold, master Baggins."

"Why did you give me flowers, Kíli?"

"Why did you make me lunch?" Kíli retorted back cheekily, grinning from ear to ear as he saw Bilbo break out of that expressionless shell to blush harshly.

"I did it to apologize for my rude assumptions about you and the others," Bilbo huffed indignantly, not even trying to pull away from Kíli as he was pulled in closer to the dwarf. Bilbo knew what Kíli was doing and he wouldn't be having it for much longer. "Now quit talking in circles and answer MY questions before I get cross."

"Keep your breeches on, little one," Kíli mocked playfully, even though he wanted the exact opposite. "Just give me a moment to collect my thoughts."

"What can be so tedious that you can't just tell me straight up?" Bilbo complained, getting antsy to know Kíli's true intentions. "If you don't tell me now I'll-"

The rest of Bilbo's sentence was broken off into an oomph as he was pulled roughly forward until his lips were crushed against Kíli's in a firm kiss that could've been more graceful if Bilbo wasn't so taken aback. Kíli's facial hair scrapped against his smooth face and he winced at the slight burn it left in it's wake, trying to keep up with Kíli's fervent lips. Bilbo should've stopped Kíli, pushed him away, but he couldn't even if he wanted to.

And Bilbo realized that he didn't want this to stop nor did he care that the little voice in his head was screaming that Kíli was taking advantage of him. But that was a lie because Bilbo wanted this all along and he never truly noticed why he was so eager to give Kíli the cold shoulder. Bilbo treated and judged Kíli so poorly because he was afraid of his own feelings for the dwarf. Why didn't he see the signs before? It was obvious why Kíli had been so nice to him but Bilbo was too stubborn to acknowledge the mutual attraction.

They both pulled back for air, gasping against the other's face as they both reveled in the closeness of eachother while their breaths became mingled in the space between them. Kíli's been wanting to do that for weeks and now that he's done it, it doesn't feel real, making him want kiss the life out of Bilbo just to be sure. They were forehead to forehead and when Bilbo opened up his eyes he realized Kíli had been staring at him the whole time. Bilbo shivered.

Kíli pulled Bilbo to him with a swift yank, causing the hobbit to let out a little squeak when he was seated fully onto Kíli's lap. Bilbo flushed bodily and he let his legs drape over either side of Kíli's thighs, pressing them even closer. From this position Bilbo could feel all of Kíli's strong body from his chest to his crotch and he has never felt so insignificant until now. Kíli was broad-chested and hard (in more ways than one) and Bilbo could feel his breath thickening against his tongue as he pictured what he'd look like compred compared to the dwarven warrior.

"I want you, Bilbo Baggins," Kíli husked out in his own thick voice. He cupped Bilbo's face, marveling at how much his hands covered such beauty.

"I think you've made that abundantly clear," Bilbo panted, shivering as he felt how turned on Kíli was when he sat back on his lap. "What do you plan on doing about it?" He challenged wittily, making Kíli smirk at him.

Bilbo was pushed down against the hard wood floor, hissing when his lithe body struck it harshly. He was so easily overpowered by the dwarf and that should hurt his pride a little but it only fueled his arousal further, coaxing Bilbo to surrender in the name of passion. Kíli loomed over Bilbo with his hands braced on either side of his curl head, grinning down at him as he accepted Bilbo's challenge.

Kíli bent down to claim Bilbo's mouth being sure to dominate the kiss by sticking his tongue inside to tangle with the hobbit's tiny muscle. His hands went to work the front of Bilbo's shirt open, popping buttons open to expose the smooth chest Kíli knew was hidden underneath. Bilbo clawed at his suspenders, trying to yank them down his arms so he could be let out of his shirt faster and he was quite aware of Kíli's amused smile against his lips.

Bilbo was keeping up with Kíli's tongue and met each nip of teeth with a tiny choked up moan, fumbling for the button on his breeches. Kíli left his mouth the latch onto Bilbo's neck instead, sucking bruising kisses into pale skin and soothing them with tiny licks. Bilbo gasped at the sensation, arching up into the contact for more as he forgot all about what he had just been doing. He was melting under Kíli's lips and he hardly noticed it when Kíli snapped open the front of his trousers.

The halfling's breath was taken from him when Kíli pulled down his breeches to expose him fully to the dwarf's scrutiny, making him shiver in anticipation for what was to come next. Kíli pulled back from Bilbo's neck and looked down at the body presented before him like a banquet, eating up every inch of Bilbo as if this was his only chance to get a good look at him. No, Kíli intended to see him like this many more times in the future.

Kíli gazed longingly over the expanse of Bilbo's supple body and found nothing but unbridled perfection in every aspect of the halfling. His clothes lay around him twisted and crumpled in a halo and his cheeks are a soft shade of pink, flushed and nervous with curls spread out in different directions. Perfection was an understatement. Kíli knew Bilbo was more than perfect, if that was even humanly possible.

Getting one last good look at Bilbo Kíli rose up on his knees and stared stripping himself of his clothes, knowing very well that Bilbo was watching every movement intently with his pale eyes. When Kíli finally manged to rid himself of clothing he let Bilbo get a look at him as well, grabbing one of Bilbo's small hands and placing it on his chest so the hobbit could feel him. Bilbo's hand remained where it was placed until Kíli guided it along the planes of his chest, venturing down slowly on a southbound trail.

Bilbo's eyes widened when Kíli made him grasp his cock, wrapping around it with a curious hand that could even reach the full way around it's girth. The halfling swallowed as he stroked his hand along Kíli's length, realizing that it would be inside of his small body in a few moments. Bilbo's hand shook just slightly and it made Kíli moan from the sensation, thrusting subtly into Bilbo's loose grip. After a few half hearted thrusts Kíli grabbed Bilbo's wrist to pull his hand away. Kíli got up from the ground and walked over to the table, leaving Bilbo hot and bothered.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked nervously, afraid that Kíli would leave him.

"Just need something," Kíli replied, giving the table a once over. "A-ha!" He exclaimed when he found what he was looking for.

Kíli returned to where he left Bilbo on the ground and set a dish near Bilbo's head, causing Bilbo to pivot his face in that direction. Bilbo blushed when he saw what Kíli had retrieved and despite being thoroughly embarrassed he was thankful that Kíli had thought of something they'd need to make this whole thing work. Bilbo was aware of his small stature and he was painfully aware of how big Kíli was compared to him, so he couldn't really complain when Kíli brought over-

"Butter?" Bilbo flushed shyly.

"To ease the way into your body, master Baggins," Kíli murmured, smiling at Bilbo's silly remark. Bilbo didn't actually think he could take him without any lubrication did he? Hobbit nonsense...

The words alone made Bilbo shudder with adrenaline and he couldn't help but tense up bodily when Kíli's hand went down to smear some of the butter over his entrance. Bilbo gasped and clutched at Kíli's chest when a finger was eased inside of him, breaching the restraint that became almost non-existent after a few thrusts in and out. The greasy lubrication was stroked into his tiny entrance, letting another finger join the other in an attempt to open Bilbo up.

Bilbo winced and let out a shaky moan, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as if hoping that would make the slight pain go away but it didn't. Luckily Kíli was gentle enough to not push the process with force but instead he took his time, letting Bilbo grow accustomed to the feeling of being stretched open. Bilbo felt like Kíli was already inside of him, marking him as his territory and making love to him. Bilbo felt so full in his tight passage that he dreaded he might be able to take Kíli's cock inside of him.

"Have you done this before?" Bilbo strained out in a mixed gasp of pain and pleasure. He looked up at Kíli with half-lidded eyes and a slightly ajar mouth, looking like he was almost pleading.

"Have you?" Kíli asked back. There was no mockery or challenge in Kíli's voice but the utmost seriousness, gauging Bilbo's facial twitches whenever he thrusted his fingers inside of him. Bilbo gasped on a sharp intake of breath, digging his fingers into Kíli's chest on a particularly good thrust inward. Kíli grinned when he saw the look of utter abandonment on Bilbo's face. "Don't worry, I won't break you Bilbo."

On that note Kíli withdrew his fingers and sucked the remains of butter off of them suggestively, making Bilbo's cock twitch at the sight. Kíli scooped up some more and began to spread it along his cock, being sure to get every inch coated so he wouldn't hurt Bilbo. After a few pumps along his length Kíli decided he was lubricated well enough to venture onward and claim Bilbo as his.

Kíli gripped the base of his cock and pressed it against Bilbo's entrance, staying still for just a moment to give Bilbo a chance to back out because if Bilbo didn't want this then the time to have second thoughts was now. Their eyes connected and Kíli saw only the same fire he had in his eyes that Bilbo now had. Bilbo didn't utter a word of protest and Kíli took that as the go ahead to push forward into the halfling's entrance.

On the initial push in Bilbo's body automatically tensed up, making it difficult for Kíli to push any further inside. Bilbo winced as he forced himself to relax and open up for Kíli's cock, wanting to take every inch of it even if it killed him. Bilbo wanted this badly and he wasn't going to let his body reject it any longer. He took a deep breath and exhaled shakily, going pliant underneath Kíli, and soon he could feel Kíli pushing in again with more success than before.

Kíli worked every last inch of his cock into Bilbo with ease, pausing only when he saw Bilbo squeeze his eyes shut in discomfort. When Kíli was fully embedded into Bilbo's tight channel he waited a beat before pulling back out again with a barely contained throaty moan. Even Bilbo let out a long moan that suggested he was enjoying it on some level, so Kíli pushed back inside to repeat it.

There were a few rough thrusts but once Bilbo's body became more used to it Kíli was gliding in and out of Bilbo's rear end more swiftly and smoothly. Kíli got more confident and picked up the pace a little, pushing Bilbo's limits to the brink and back again. On a particular sharp thrust in Bilbo cried out and gripped at Kíli's shoulders for leverage, moaning too obscenely loud for it to be painful. Kíli figured he did something Bilbo liked, so he did it again and again and again until Bilbo was so far gone that he was reduced to moans and unintelligible mumbles.

Kíli wrapped around Bilbo's cock, fascinated by the size difference for a split second before building up a good rhythm for Bilbo. As he stroked Bilbo he could feel the halfling clenching around his cock, tensing and releasing rhythmically in time with Kíli's hand. Kíli could tell he was close because he, too, was close. But Kíli didn't let the passion go to his head. He remained in the same gentle pace he began and let his hand move like a blur over Bilbo's cock.

Bilbo was coming in seconds, convulsing and clenching his body in on himself as he panted out breathless moans that had Kíli's name on every single one of them. Kíli watched as Bilbo came all over himself and his hand, slowly his strokes after each pulse until finally stopping altogether. Bilbo's passage was tighter than before and with a few forced thrusts Kíli found release in Bilbo's body, shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Bilbo felt each pulse and jet of come as it coated his insides staining it with hot white liquid passion, shivering from a rather foreign sensation. He could feel Kíli panting along his neck after he collapsed onto his front, feeling just how hard Kíli's heart was pounding against his own. Kíli turned his face towards Bilbo's and kissed him sweetly in a simple embrace of lips. Bilbo giggled into the kiss as his nose was tickled awfully by Kíli's facial hair.

"I love you," Kíli whispered into Bilbo's pointed ear, pulling out of the halfling to lay next to him on the uncomfortable wooden floor.

"I think I love you as well, but..." Bilbo trailed off uncertainly, making curiosity spike up in Kíli.

"What?"

"I think we need to talk about giving you a proper shave," Bilbo chortled, rubbing at his cheeks from the burning sensation Kíli's facial hair left behind.

Kíli knew he was joking so he laughed as well, rejoicing in Bilbo's content little atmosphere and kissing him again more tenderly.

"The hair stays and that's final," Kíli stated matter-of-factly, playing along with Bilbo's charade but actually meaning it at the same time.

"Dwarves..." Bilbo sighed over dramatically.


End file.
